Steering angle sensors are mounted to the vehicle, typically within the steering column so users do not see them. Some steering angle sensors are composed of two parts, a sensing unit and a magnet. The sensing unit is mounted in the steering unit and is aimed toward the magnet. The magnet is mounted on the steering wheel such that the magnet rotates with the steering wheel. The sensing unit senses the rotational movement of the magnet, which is used to determine an angle of rotation of the steering wheel.